


Exam stress

by ImAllAboutTheMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Alert, Sam Winchester Fluff, exam season, we all wish we had his brain capacity, we love a book worm sam, which kind of feels like a trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAllAboutTheMoose/pseuds/ImAllAboutTheMoose
Summary: This is me, 100% procrastinating from studying. I haven't written in so long, but apparently, exam season is where it's at.@Bellatrix_Winchester suggested some Stanford AU, but this is what came out of it.You try to focus on studying for an upcoming exam, but Sam takes a bit too much pleasure in your suffering.Also, I guess this can be read completely gender neutral, so enjoy.





	Exam stress

With 3 more taps on the down arrow button, you were on to the next page of this never-ending PDF file. You are reading yet another academic paper your professor expects you to know by heart in the exam and seems to have absolutely nothing to do with this course. Not to mention, the course seems SO irrelevant for your degree. It's also one of those scanned books PDFs, and you can’t mark the paragraph you’re currently reading for the fourth time while thinking about just how shit your life is at the moment. You let your eyes roll back to the top of the page, and try to clear your mind of everything that is not the distraction of Penn Station. Man, you can really do with some time off in NYC right about now.

You let out a frustrated grown as you realized you’ve let your mind wander, yet again. The groan is quickly followed by a giggle, and you raise your bitchiest look towards its source.  
“I’m sorry!” Sam giggles just grow from his place in front of you, on the other side of the map table. “If it’s any sort of consolation, I can’t focus on my book either.” He offered with a shrug.  
You got off your chair and rounded the table to pull his book out of his hand, twisting it to read the cover, your thumb holding it open in place. In the corner of your eye you saw Sam slightly flinch, and when you read the title of the thick book you were holding, you understood why.  
“You bastard!” You laughed-yelled, hitting him on the shoulder with the book, while he got off the chair to take a couple of steps away from you, arms up in mock surrender.  
“Y/N, look---“ He started explaining, but you were pointing your finger at him, still holding the book open.  
“No! Not a fucking word! It’s OUR book! It’s one of the only ones in the Men of Letters library NEITHER of us has read. This is our together book, Sam!”  
“I know, I know!” He was still laughing, finding you even cuter when you’re mad. “But Aaron was stuck on a weird Siren case in Wisconsin, and he asked if I could help find some info…”  
“So you book-cheated on me.” You concluded. “During exam season nonetheless!!!”

When you first moved into the library, after dating Sam for about a year long distance, you had a slight bookgasm at the number of books you’ve seen, all about your favorite topic in the world- the supernatural. You knew all about it from day one on planet earth, but your parents were what you liked to call ‘weekend hunters’. Unlike the Winchesters, your parents only ever hunted at your home state, and rarely took on cases that took much longer than two days. Growing up you considered yourself more of a ‘stripper hunter’ as you liked to refer to it (‘bartender hunter’ if it was a conversation with your folks), meaning you lived a semi-ordinary life during the day and hunted monsters when they went bumping… at night. It also didn’t hurt to have a steady income (from a remote job at that!). Just so happens that your day-life currently consist of degree studies.

“Hey! I didn’t watch ANY of the new The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel because of you!” Sam tried to defend himself.  
“Ooooo You SO know that book cheating is worse than Netflix cheating!” You were laughing now too because Sam was giving you his hurt puppy eyes. “We have hundreds of TV shows to watch together, but only 12 books to read together!” Being a bit (a lot) of a nerd your whole life, you, much like Sam, read almost every lore book you came across. When you and Sam came up with the idea of reading lore together, you surprisingly found out that your previous reads been the complete opposite to each other, and your combined lore book knowledge covered most of the MoL library, leaving only 12 books neither one of you have read. “11 now that you’ve cheated!”  
“I needed something to do! And there is ACTUALLY a Siren case!”  
You grunted, defeated, and raised the book to your eye level again, scanning over the open pages. “Did you find what Aaron needed?” You asked, hunter mode back on.  
When Sam didn’t answer you looked up. After a second it dawned on you, and you gawked at him.  
“I’m sorry!!! I found it in the first chapter, I just couldn’t stop!”

You walked to him angrily and shoved the book to his chest, no longer holding his page for him as you have so far, out of the kindness of your heart. He can find his own damn page! You went back to your seat and slumped down, starting to read again about that damn Penn Station. At least Sam being a total cheat cleared your head a bit.

You were on your last page of this paper, and Sam walked in, placing a plate of food in front of you. You looked up with a teasing smile. “So now you’re playing nice?”  
Sam just smiled and leaned down for a kiss, which you were more than happy to pay back. After you went up for air he walked behind you and started slowly rubbing your shoulders, which you didn’t even realize were so tense until you felt his fingers on them. “You’re pure magic when you want to be Sam.” You almost moaned as he rubbed a knot on your neck.  
“And you’re almost done with this article. Feel ready for the exam yet?”  
“Kinda. But don’t think you can sweet talk me into forgiving you just yet babe. I do have something in mind though…”  
“I’m afraid to ask.” Sam mumbled seeing your grin.  
You laughed before answering “You’ll enjoy it, I swear! My next exam is ‘Law and Ethics’! I need you to tap into your Stanford's brain and help me study.”  
“Sure thing. It’s just…" Sam paused in wonder. "Isn’t your degree in communication? Why are you studying Architecture and Law as part of your mandatory courses?”  
“Ugh I don’t knowwwwww” you growled, throwing your hand in the air and hitting your head on your keyboard. Fuck exam season.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S, I'm a second year (of 3) communication student, and these are actually random ass mandatory classes we need to take. Architecture one was fine (got 85) but oh god I can't even think about y Law and Ethics exam on Sunday. I have a different test to procrastinate about before that one though.


End file.
